


someone you like

by apocalyptica



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, No Actual Slash, Pre-Slash, idk how to tag i just love these two, james has a crush, just like all of us
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalyptica/pseuds/apocalyptica
Summary: Когда Джеймс спустя столь долгое время снова видит Кита, то в голове у него остается только одна связная мысль:Господи.





	someone you like

**Author's Note:**

> нуууу я не знаю, что на меня нашло, если честно. мне просто захотелось кит/джеймс, я буквально влюбилась в них. шейт в сердце, а перед глазами джейт......
> 
> пре-слэш, что-то очень сумбурное и непонятное. наверное. 
> 
> когда-нибудь я напишу не о том, как кто-то крашится в кита, но не сегодня.   
> (потому что как можно не крашится в кита?)

Когда Джеймс спустя столь долгое время снова видит Кита, то в голове у него остается только одна связная мысль:  
  
 _Господи._  
  
Он выглядит старше; неудивительно, они не виделись столько лет после его исключения, но Кит не кажется ровесником, он кажется более взрослым. Во всех смыслах. Война всех заставила повзрослеть быстрее, и самого Джеймса тоже, заставив позабыть о детских обидах и разногласиях, но — насколько дольше них сражаются паладины? Сколько флотов галра они разгромили своими силами?   
  
Через сколько сражений они прошли, что настолько изменились?  
  
Больше всех в глаза, конечно, бросается Широ — герой среди кадетов, даже после своей смерти, сильно преувеличенной, как оказалось. Но Джеймс — Джеймс смотрит не на него. Он смотрит на Кита и не может оторвать взгляда, втайне радуясь, что за шлемом пилота это незаметно. А потом его представляют, шлем приходится снять, и он едва ли не проваливается под землю, когда Кит смотрит на него.  
  
Когда Кит его  _узнает._  
  
Он знает, что Кит никогда не утруждал себя запоминанием имен тех, кого не уважал, поэтому этот взгляд греет ему душу.   
  
Но он лишь молча разворачивается и уходит.   
  
Кроме того, что Кит повзрослел, он еще и стал чертовски горячим. Под доспехом это не так заметно, но вечером, когда паладинам уже выделяют комнаты и выдают форму, они сталкиваются в общем душе. И, честное слово, Джеймс не смотрит специально — но краем глаза все равно замечает. И то, как он вырос, и то, какими крепкими мускулами обзавелся — без постоянных тренировок такие не появляются. Видит шрамы — множество маленьких, едва заметных, и один слишком явный — на плече. Должно быть, рана была очень болезненной, думает Джеймс, но молчит. Отворачивается, скидывает свою одежду в шкафчик, и уходит в душевые первым. Практически прячется в самом углу, лишь бы подальше, лишь бы не столкнуться случайно; и не сталкивается. Кит заходит позже, но выходит раньше, не обмолвившись с ним даже словом. Впрочем, не то чтобы Джеймс этого ждал.  
  
Он замечает его выходящим краем глаза, и до звезд под веками зажмуривается, упираясь лбом в холодный кафель стенки. Прикусывает нижнюю губу, но потом лишь выдыхает.   
  
Сложно будет смотреть на Кита по-прежнему, когда на него только что откровенно встало.  
  


***

  
  
Во время сражений для мыслей о Ките не остается времени, и Джеймс почти благодарен вселенной за это — если вообще можно быть благодарным за войну. Они, конечно, не Вольтрон, не паладины, но тоже всеми силами сражаются за мир на родной планете.  
  
Но, как и все, Джеймс потом с замиранием сердца смотрит на то, как Львы поднимают этого чудовищного робота далеко за пределы атмосферы; смотрит, как паладины готовятся пожертвовать собой ради всех.   
  
Все не могут оторвать взгляда от неба, смотря вверх, в надежде увидеть  _хоть что-то_ , и он с силой сжимает форму в районе груди, до боли закусывая нижнюю губу.  
  
 _Вернись_ , бьется в голове одна-единственная мысль.  _Вернись живым._  
  
И они возвращаются, падая с небес, как звезды — и Джеймс падает тоже. Не может устоять на ногах, оседает на землю, и прячет глупую, счастливую улыбку в ладонях. Они живы, он уверен. Они должны быть живы.  
  
Он прокрадывается в больничное крыло, где разместили паладинов, позже ночью, когда их семьи уже ушли, убедившись, что они в порядке, оставив их отдыхать и восстанавливать силы. Он надеется, что Кит спит, потому что он не знает, что хочет сказать или сделать — может быть, просто взглянуть одним глазком, убедится, что тот действительно в порядке. Он медлит у палаты, прижавшись спиной к стене, закрывает глаза, выравнивая дыхание, но все равно вздрагивает, когда слышит голос Кита:  
  
— Кто там?  
  
Наверное, можно было бы догадаться, с невеселой усмешкой думает Джеймс. Он видел его маму — до сих пор не верится, что Кит действительно оказался  _ребенком инопланетян_ , как его порой дразнили в детстве — и того пугающего мужчину из той же расы с ней, и они оба выглядели как чертовы ниндзя, так что, в самом деле, ничего удивительного, что и у Кита есть что-то от них. Острый слух, например.  
  
Притворяться, что его тут нет, глупо — но Джеймс все равно медлит, ждет черт знает чего.  
  
Но все же заходит.  
  
Он не знает, что сказать, да и Кит явно не ждет от него каких-то слов. Просто сидит на кровати, смотря на него, и Джеймс ничего не может с собой поделать, сует руки в карманы джинс в каком-то защитном жесте. Форму Гарнизона он надевать не стал.   
  
— Привет, — все же заговаривает он первым, и Кит кивает. В одном лишь естественном освещении от Луны из окна он действительно кажется каким-то неземным, невероятно красивым, и сердце Джеймса практически замирает от этого вида.  
  
— Неожиданно, — говорит Кит, и хочется усмехнуться. Это так в его духе.  
  
Джеймс ничего не может поделать с собой, слегка нервно трет шею ладонью.   
  
— Да, просто…. — говорит он, и все слова застревают где-то в горле. Он даже не знает, что хочет сказать — точнее, сказать-то он хочет многое, но вряд ли Кит хоть что-то из этого хочет услышать. — Хотел убедиться, что ты в порядке?  
  
Глупее он себя в жизни еще никогда не чувствовал.   
  
Кит едва заметно усмехается, и это выражение лица ему невероятно идет.   
  
— Среди ночи?  
  
— Днем к вам было не пробиться, — отвечает Джеймс, и это вполне себе правда. Даже у Кита, как у самого нелюдимого из паладинов, посетителей было предостаточно; и это только подтверждает то, как он изменился. Впрочем, война никого не оставляет прежним.   
  
— Ну, — пожимает плечами Кит, — я жив. Если ты это хотел узнать. Хотя это явно должны были объявить.  
  
Все такой же язвительный, думает Джеймс, и почему-то эта мысль отзывается теплом в груди. Хоть что-то в Ките осталось неизменным.   
  
Джеймс молчит, переступает с ноги на ногу, но потом вздыхает — и говорит:  
  
— Я хотел извиниться. За все, наверное. Мы все плохо к тебе относились, но это была просто зависть, мы были детьми, и…  
  
— Ты тоже храбро сражался, — прерывает его Кит, и Джеймс ничего не может с собой поделать, глупо моргает, когда поднимает на него взгляд. Кит смотрит на него. — У меня не было времени смотреть на вас, когда Сендак атаковал, но вылазку за семьей Ханка я помню.   
  
— О, — только и получается выдать у Джеймса, и он с трудом сдерживает глупую улыбку от такой странной похвалы — да еще и от кого. От Кита. Чьим способностям он частенько завидовал, только не мог себе в этом сознаться. — Ну, вы все тоже, — говорит он, вернув себе прежний нахальный тон, — все храбро сражались. Это правда было невероятно. Рад что, — он сглатывает, и произносит уже тише, — что ты… что вы все там выжили.   
  
Кит молчит, смотря на него, и эта тишина липкой паутиной повисает между ними, опутывая, и Джеймсу хочется встряхнуться, сбросить с себя это ощущение.   
  
— Между прочим, — говорит он, потому что молчать становится невыносимо, — я почти побил некоторые твои рекорды в симуляторе.   
  
Кит изгибает губы в какое-то едва заметное подобие улыбки, но от этого сердце у Джеймса все равно начинает биться чаще. Он даже не пытается сдерживать собственную.   
  
— Вот как, — говорит Кит, и вдруг откидывает одеяло, намереваясь встать; Джеймс делает шаг вперед, не зная даже, что хочет сделать — помочь ему подняться или наоборот заставить лечь обратно. Ему же восстанавливаться еще надо.   
  
— Что ты делаешь?  
  
— Симуляторы — полное дерьмо, — говорит ему Кит, поднимаясь, — хочешь побить настоящие рекорды? Тогда нам нужно что-то повнушительнее.  
  
Он ухмыляется, и на секунду Джеймс видит того нелюдимого, нахального мальчишку из их детского дома, который никого никогда не слушал и всегда поступал так, как ему вздумается — и, что ж, может быть, Кит не так уж и изменился с тех времен.   
  
Может быть, эта его сторона Джеймсу в нем всегда и нравилась. А сейчас — только еще больше.   
  
И, может быть, он знает, что вот такого, загоревшегося азартом Кита отговорить у него не получится. В этом они похожи.   
  
Джеймс ухмыляется в ответ.   
  
И кивает на дверь.  
  
— Я знаю коды от ангаров, — говорит он.   
  
В конце концов, не в рекордах же дело, он знает, что никогда не сможет летать лучше, чем Кит. Но какая разница, если он сможет летать с ним?


End file.
